bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Blood
The Black Blood were a group of revolutionaries allied under the leadership of Dontaine Strykia during the time of the Galactic Empire and the Galactic Civil War. Consisting of members from the Dominion Imperium, exiled Antrixian Commonwealth, former Jinsai Order, and various other mercenary groups, the Black Bloods claimed alligence to no one but themselves. History Following the close of the Clone Wars and the initiation of Order 66, Dontaine Strykia was forced to flee from the Antrixian Commonwealth after a failed coupe attempt by him and his followers. Leading the surviving members of the Shiado Jinsai clan, along with a large group of T’stayans and Vians from the Dominion Imperium, Dontaine went into hiding in the Outer Rim regions of the galaxy. Finally, after wandering for a couple years, this group came across the hidden world of Muladore, located in the D’Anjon Nebula in the Arkanis Sector of the Outer Rim. There, Dontaine began building a hidden base in which he could command his forces and begin building a power base to someday attack the Imperials holding the Commonwealth. After some years, Dontaine began augmenting his forces with elements of the underworld, hiring thugs, scoundrels, and mercenaries to fill out the ranks of his dwindling forces. Calling the group the Black Bloods, Dontaine resorted to numerous underworld operations in order to support his group and continue to build his power base. As a pirate group, Dontaine was able to field an impressive force of capital ships and starfighters. Able to combat all but the larger squads of Imperial naval ships, the Black Bloods were able to attack and pillage with ease across the Outer Rim. Following the Battle of Yavin, Dontaine, now going strictly by the name Reaper, focused most of his resources on attempting to track down the mythical Stones of Kooroo. Up until 2 ABY, this occupied most of his time. However, the betrayal by his consort, Aura Norcross, brought the news of his youngest brother, Graydon Strykia, attempting to marshal forces under his own banner. Graydon, being the last heir to their father’s position of High Lord, was viewed as a threat to Dontaine and his plans. After confronting his twin siblings forces, Dontaine made a bid to Baron Harkonna for more forces and support. While Harkonna intended on betraying Reaper, he still threw support his way, along with assisting him in setting up contacts that served to augment his forces even further. Structure The Black Bloods army forces were dubbed the Black Fists. Consisting of a mix of various species, the Black Fists were primarily used in boarding actions and ground operations. Most notable were the battalion of T’stayan warriors and the eight remaining Shiado Jinsai that served under Reaper. The Black Wings were the naval and spacefaring side of Reaper’s forces. Commanded by the Blacktooth, a D9-Mer’rak medium cruiser, the Wings were quite capable of attacking and defeating most non-Imperial targets. While Reaper held tight control over the Black Fists and the Black Wings, he gave operational command to his two subordinates, Kurzon Xingus and the Vian, Whenya. Category:Organizations